mirilarinfandomcom-20200214-history
Runelords 07.1 - Apologies
“Hey, Luna?” Virgil said, getting the woman’s attention. The pair were in the smuggling tunnels under Sandpoint, looking for a hidden exit that they were sure must be there somewhere. Eamon was directing the masonry crew, and Khyrralien had wandered further along in his search for clues. Luna looked up from her aggressive scrutiny of the rocks towards him. Her tone was somewhat flat as she responded, “What?” The man had also paused in his search and had turned towards her, bowing his head politely. “I wanted to apologize,” he said, causing her to blink. He straightened as he explained, “What I said the other day, about you leaving; I offended you, and I’m sorry, because I didn’t mean to make you upset. I just didn’t want you getting dragged into dangerous things, if it wasn’t what you wanted. Gods know I’ve dragged you places before that you didn’t really want to go to; you...kind of do that, let yourself be pushed around. You shouldn’t get pushed into fighting or exploring or anything else like that, if you don’t want to. It’s our job; we have to go fight monsters and stick our noses in traps, but you don’t have to, if you don’t want. That’s...more what I was meaning, the other day. I’m sorry I made it sound like you weren’t capable, or wanted. I mean, geeze,” he grinned, though his eyes were still downcast, “yesterday you basically beat down a quasit by yourself. You’re probably more qualified than any of us to do this whole ‘protect Sandpoint’ mission.” Luna stood looking awkwardly at the ground as he spoke, nudging a rock with her boot. What one could see of her expression, that wasn’t covered by a scarf, suggested that she might have been blushing, if her anatomy would allow. “...I didn’t do that much...you and Khyrralien fought the golems, and Mr. Quint and Eamon found the quasit in the first place…” “Sure,” he shrugged, “but if you weren’t there, then the quasit would have been free to just attack me and Khyr, and neither of us would have been able to deal with it for long. Without you, it would have been throwing spells at us the whole time, and we’d be running scared, standing paralyzed, or be compelled to throw ourselves into the runewell. Hell, we were doing those things; none of us even touched it. It was all you. You are literally the only reason we actually survived and won, and the only reason more of those golems aren’t being made under Sandpoint. You’re a very good alchemist, and you’re just as competent an adventurer as any of us, if not more at this point.” She crossed her arms and looked away. “That’s only because…” her voice dropped, “Only because of what I am. Doesn’t have anything to do with alchemy or anything.” “Hey, now, that’s not true,” Virgil retorted, looking at her with a frown. “Being a good adventurer has nothing to do with what you are. Sure, everyone’s got their little strengths and weaknesses that they’re made with, but it’s more about what you know and how much you care about what you’re doing. I’ve seen plenty of people who were born with great abilities, but were frankly rubbish because they were scared, or self-centered, or all sorts of other things. Other people, who you’d think wouldn’t amount to anything, go and become heroes. So, no, you didn’t win because you happen to be immune to mind control. You won because you spent years learning how to make explosives, and because you had the courage to go down there and face it, even when you knew it was dangerous.” He grinned self-deprecatingly, “Heh, and because you didn’t listen to me when I was being an ass.” He sighed, “I am sorry. You’re just as skilled as any of us, especially right now. I shouldn’t have said that you weren’t. I made it about me when it wasn’t; you don’t need protecting, and we would be lucky to have someone as intelligent and skilled as you helping us when you don’t have to. Don’t feel like you have to. No one expects anything from you, and no one would blame you for keeping yourself safe. I don’t want you feeling like you’re being dragged around on a dangerous escapade, being used and put in harm’s way. But,” he smiled slightly again, “if you want to, really want to, not from guilt or necessity or anything else, well, there are an awful lot of goblins threatening to do an awful lot of damage, and some nutty people playing with magic they shouldn’t. It’s our job to stop them, and we would be very, very grateful for your help.” Luna played with her sleeve for a moment, considering, before she muttered, “...I do...want to help, that is.” She sighed, “I can’t...I can’t not try to help. I couldn’t just leave, if I thought people could die and I could have stopped it.” Virgil smiled, “Me either. So, let’s figure out our next plan, and make sure no one else dies.” He turned back towards the wall, “Thank you for your help; we’re going to need it.” Luna made a ‘hmn’ noise in acknowledgement, turning back to her own task. “Heh, and I guess keep on not listening to me when I’m being an ass.” She smiled slightly as she replied, “I try not to listen to you at the best of times.” He gave a snort of laughter, “Yeah, I suppose I don’t blame you.” Category:Rise of the Runelords